Handles for tools and other objects allow humans to perform many tasks with ease and convenience. Virtually every personal tool includes a handle so a person can grip the tool and guide it in its use. Handles are formed in a variety of configurations depending on the tool and also with ergonomic considerations in mind. Many handles are generally cylindrical in shape to accommodate a person's hand grasping the handle. The portion of the handle to be grasped is generally referred to as a “grip.” Some handles have a coating or outer shape formed over a core to provide an improved grip over a bare handle or core. Other handles do not have additional materials covering the handle at the grip.
Many useful tools come with soft grips. Grips formed of soft material for comfort tend to fail before the tool breaks, is worn-out, or otherwise loses its usefulness. Some grips are formed of a harder material to be more durable than soft material grips, but those grips generally sacrifice comfort for durability. Replacement and supplementary grips are uncommon because handles come in many different shapes and sizes, and because replacing a handle is generally a difficult process. What replacement grips that are available tend to be very specific to a particular handle and application, such as replacement grips for golf clubs and tennis rackets, which are usually replaced by professionals and not by the owners of these items because of the difficulty and expertise required in replacing the grips.